


Papercut

by nyagosstar



Series: Bitter 'verse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not now, nor have I ever been your priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome beta sainnis had her hands all over this. She's awesome because she isn't afraid to read things, even when I tell her she won't like the subject matter.

_Former Fullmetal Alchemist and Current Interest not Supportive of Mustang’s Bid for Power._

“Did you have something you wanted to tell me?” Roy threw the paper into Ed’s lap, his face stiff and made of harsh lines.

“What the fuck?” Ed scanned the article, but he didn’t even remember speaking with a reporter, let alone saying these things. “I don’t, oh.” Ed closed his eyes, recalling the half drunk conversation he’d had with the guy next to him at the bar as he waited for Roy to finish up his speech at some bullshit function.

“Oh? What the fuck does that mean? Did you say these things? Did you…do you think this?”

At Roy’s lost-little-boy look, Ed stood, shoving the paper aside. “All I said is, I don’t understand. If Amestris isn’t in danger the way it was under Bradley, why do you keep doing this? Why are you still struggling with it?” It didn’t seem like Roy was particularly enjoying himself in his bid for the Fuhrer-ship, and it was making both of their lives harder.

“Let’s forget Ishbal for a moment and how I’d do anything, _anything_ to make sure something like that never happens again. What would you have me do? What would suit your ideal for my life?” Within the space of a few words, Roy went from quiet anger to shouting fury.

“That’s not what I’m saying. This isn’t about me.”

“The hell it isn’t. You. I.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I have to make decisions that are for me, that are just for me, because I will never be the most important person in your life and you always, always will be in mine. I need to have something for myself because otherwise everything is for you. Because I know I am not now, nor have I ever been your priority. I never will be.”

“That’s not true.” He didn’t think it was. This wasn’t the way fights between them went and it made Ed feel off balance. Usually they started with something small and stupid—‘I don’t like the toothpowder you bought’ ‘I don’t like that I’m the one who always has to buy the toothpowder’—and things escalated from there. Starting out serious and degenerating so quickly left Ed furious and desperately uneasy.

“It is. If Al and I were trapped somewhere and you could only save one of us, who would you choose?”

Al. “That’s not fair.” His own mind didn’t give him a chance to even contemplate another choice.

“The only reason you think it isn’t fair is because you know the answer and you know I’m right. And if you can have something that’s just for you, something you hold above all else, why can’t I have something, too? I don’t begrudge you your time with Al, I don’t sigh whenever he comes over. I certainly don’t sabotage your chances to spend more time with him by making thoughtless comments to the press.”

“I didn’t know he was a reporter! He never introduced himself and he wasn’t wearing any kind of identification _and_ he took everything I said out of context.” He would never have said anything like that to someone he knew could possibly report it in the morning news.

Roy turned away, the long line of his back tense and as effective a wall as any in the house. “Maes is coming over later to discuss the damage control. It’d be best if you weren’t here.”

“You’re fucking kicking me out? Great, Roy. That’s an excellent way to deal with this. We should—“

“You’re not going to turn this into something I did or something I’ve done to you. You’ve done this to both of us and now I need to find a way to deal with it. It will be easier for me if you aren’t here.”

“Roy.” He felt sick and Roy still wouldn’t look at him.

A short sigh escaped Roy and he turned around, his mouth turned down in a tight frown. “We’ll be fine. We’re going to get past this. I’m pissed right now and if I look at you much longer, I’m going to start saying things I don’t mean. So get the fuck out and don’t come back until later tonight.”


End file.
